The present invention relates generally to a block or a tile used for a building or a pavement, and more particularly, to a tile or a block having a plurality of holes extending longitudinally and transversely through the block so as to provide light weight, and having high strength in spite of such light weight.
The conventional ceramic tiles according to the prior art have been made by burning them in a furnace. Due to any features in such a manufacturing process, it has not been possible to make a large tile having a size exceeding a constant limit. The term "constant limit" used herein means a square having a side of about 20 cm long. A large size tile having a greater dimension may be bent or cracked on its surface during drying steps following its formation, and also has the reduced strength. Therefore, a high quality tile could not be made due to these problems.
Also, the conventional concrete blocks have a cavity opening in any one direction, and consequently, if the cavity is enlarged so as to reduce weight of a block, strength of the block is decreased, thereby precluding a possible reduction of weight beyond the constant limit.